


Flight

by Solstices



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: All characters have wings, Birthday request, David teaches Max to fly, Gen, NOT Max////VID, Rated T for the one time someone curses, That's his dad you coward, Thats not cool, Wing Au because why not, Wings AU, fluffy stuff, not proof read, pure fluff, shoutout to my buddy on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstices/pseuds/Solstices
Summary: In which Max learn how to fly with David and Gwen. Literally that's it.
Relationships: David & Gwen & Max (Camp Camp), David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), NOT MAX/////VID
Kudos: 26





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Shoutout to my friend on Tumblr. They are @bitter-coffeecup, and Happy Birthday honey! Sorry this is probably not very good, but you wanted a Wings! au, so there you go! Hope you enjoy!

Max really hated his wings. To him, they were practically useless. The two big, ebony black wings speckled with blue dots and rimmed with an interesting cerulean color were just space wasters to him, and they really didn’t matter to him. They were hunking and heavy, and shed quite often. But then again, which kids' wings weren’t heavy and molting? 

“Ok, Campers! Today is a free day, so just go have fun!” 

The voice snaps Max out of his thoughts, turning towards his energetic counselor. His face was beaming as he smiled up towards the other campers around him, and his wings were flushed up excitedly. David’s wings were a beautiful golden color, tinged with a lime and forest green. They were a bit bigger than wings typically were, but they would put an angel’s to shame. The other person next to him had a frown upon her face, and spoke next.

“Just don’t blow anything up, alright?” Gwen asks, tilting her head to the side.

Gwen’s wings were a dark purple color that almost resembled black with echoes of a brighter shade on the feather tips. They resembled a raven’s which perfectly described her personality, if you asked Max.

The other campers around Max nodded, before they took off to do their own things. Nerris ran off with Harrison to a magic duel, Nikki and Ered were flying around together, Space kid and Neil were working on a science thing together, and the rest of the campers began a game of Uno. Max had other plans, however. He was going to teach himself to do something his parents never would.

Max took off, racing through the deep, dense forest. Shades of green blurred past him as he folded his wings into him. Dead leaves and branches crunched under his foot every so often, but he doesn’t notice. He jumps over a creek, water splashing at his ankles as he continues to move quickly. His eyes dart around, then sees what he is looking for. A big hill, covered in nothing but grass and weeds, is right in front of him. It is steep, but he leaves the forest to walk up it. Once at the top, the sun beams down on him and he looks down. Lake Lilac shimmers, with the Flower Scout and Woodscout camps shining in the sunlight. He takes a deep breath of air, the clearness of the height.

He opens his wings, the appendage covering the sky like a cloud. He grounds his feet, digging them deep into the ground. Dirt flies, and Max stares straight ahead in a glare. He flicks out his wings again as he jumps. He tries his best to flap his wings up and down, but fails, landing face first into the dirt. He grumbles and gets back up. He dusts himself off, brown specks flying everywhere. His fists tighten as he jumps up again, flapping his wings desperately. Nothing happens, he just sighs. He tries again and again, only to fail each time.

A sudden snap of a branch causes him to whip around, seeing both David and Gwen staring at his failed attempt to fly. Both of their eyes are open with shock, but that is nothing compared to Max’s glare and frown.  
“Why are you here?” He snarls, demanding to know the answer.

“We were worried about you! You just up and left for the forest, and we thought you could have gotten hurt” David explains, fluffing out his wings.

“You don’t know how to fly?” David is quiet when he says that, almost as if he is confused.

Max shakes his head no.

“Why?” Gwen asks, confusion dripping into her voice.

Max just shrugs, tilting his head.

“My parents just never taught me, I guess,” He answers.

Gwen and David exchange a look, their eyes meeting in some kind of secret code. David tilts his head down, almost as if he is asking Gwen a question. She shrugs, getting a weird look from Max. The camper just scoffs, turning back to the hills edge.

“Wait! Max, what if we taught you how to fly?” David suggests, getting a scowl from Max.

“Like you would ever want to teach me,” He laughs, sitting down on the grass hill.

David looks bewildered, but shakes it out of himself. He kneels down to Max’s level, gaining eye contact with the small boy.

“Of course we do! No one should not be able to fly if they want to!” David insists.

Max hates it when David kneels down to his level, but he’s right. Right now, these wings are just heavy things on his back. If he learned how to fly however, they would be more useful. Now if he wanted too, he could join Nikki and Neil for their flying adventures. Plus, wreaking heavy was probably more fun with flight on your side.

“Ok,” Max accepts, getting a happy smile from both counselors. 

He gets up, shrugging his shoulders.

“What now?” Max asks, his snark clearly coming through.

David considers that question for a second, makes an awkward face while he thinks. He then claps, his eyes lighting up.His smiles even bigger.

“What if you learned how to glide first?” He asks, excitement in his eyes.

Max looks shocked at that, but nods his head.

“Ok, how do I do that?”

David puts out his wings, showing by example.

“Alright, first thing! You tip your wings upwards, and lunge down.” He says, coming over to the hill’s edge.

Max nods, imitating David. He stares ahead, ready for further instruction. He looks towards David, then at Gwen who is still standing behind them. Gwen is smirking, a smug look on her face. Max flips her off, but turns his head back to David. His face is now calmer, almost as if he is interested.

“Ok, now, when you hop up, tilt your wings down. I think that is where you’ve been going wrong,” David admits.

“Shut up, Camp man,” Max says, but his heart isn’t it.

David just smiles back, jumping up and gliding down. Max hesitates, but quickly follows. He shuts his eyes, closing them in fear and pain. He shoots out his wings, tipping them down. His arms attempt to cover his face, hopefully not crashing down onto the ground again. But as he feels a cool air whip by him, he opens his eyes. He just sees David and Gwen flying in front of him, flapping their wings. Max’s face turns into a smile for the first time in weeks, and he pumps his arms up.

“Yeah!” He shouts, his excitement pouring out of mouth.

Gwen giggles, flapping her wings over to Max.

“Alright, now flap your wings up and down quickly,” She says, and Max follows.

He floats up slightly, picking up speed. His face is beaming at this point as he flaps over to David. He shoves him, causing David to yelp and Max to laugh. Gwen comes over to scold him, but he laughs it off. He feels the thrill of flying flow through him as he flows his wings up. He is unsteady at first, but he finds balance quickly. David smiles over to Gwen, the grin filled with meaning. Gwen smiles back, then turns towards the boy in front of them. They continue on, flying over the camps. 

“How are you doing so far?” David calls to Max.

“Great!” Max shouts back, more focused on the happiness in his heart.

David chuckles, twisting in the air. His golden wings reflect sunlight, and his smile is pure.   
“Max! Come land in Camp, then we can talk!” Gwen calls, laughing at David in the meantime.

Max turns hesitantly, clearly still nervous about flying. He calls back a little nervous.

“I don’t know how to land,”

David makes a clicking noise, then calls back.

“Wings down, legs first!” He says.

Max soars down, pushing out his legs first. He scrapes the floor, dirt flying up as he lands. He looks up as Gwen plummets down, landing hardly on the ground. David lands next to her as well, grinning at Max.

“Was that fun, you little shit?” She asks, teasing him.

Max just hisses before David intervenes. David turns to Gwen whispering with a smile, and they exchange a grin. Gwen raises her eyebrows, and David just nods. David turns to Max, and squats down.

“Do you wanna go get some pizza to celebrate?” He asks, and Max nods way to enthusiastically. 

He runs off to the camp mobile, and the counselors follow him to the car. Gwen turns to David. She pulls out her wallet, taking out a twenty, and places it in his palm. David begins to speak, but Gwen cuts him off.

“Take it. You’re paying me back though.” She insists, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

David just nods as he climbs into the car, and they drive off into town.


End file.
